Return to the Land
by foxandthestar
Summary: When Caroline Pearce’s parents pass, she is sent to live with her mum’s best friend Mrs Pevensie, where she meets the Pevensie Children and discovers the magical land they truly call home and all the adventures that come with it.. Caspian/OC set after P.C
1. Bedtime Stories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character, Caroline. and all other OC's Breaks down into tears **

A/N Okay guys, this is set after PC! This is my first Narnia fanfic so please be nice!! Lol enjoy! And review please please please.

An Old Bedtime Story 

"This is an old and funny story I accidently heard one day" The elaborately dressed Queen exclaimed to her children lying in separate beds all four anticipating the wonderful story that awaited ahead. She walked around and tucked them in before speaking again. "My memory is bad so I always tend to forget how it happened, but nonetheless it's a story of adventure, friendship and love " she said sitting in an old wooden rocking chair. "And it happened to 6 children about your age and older!" she smiled reminiscing. "Mother may we begin already" The most anxious of the children, sat up. "Okay, The story starts in a large city called London in a land far away called England…"

The Pevensies pushed against the surge of new immigrants and refugees fleeing their war torn countries, to try and get to platform number 3- the end of the line for passengers coming from Spain, their route was said to be the longest, two train rides and a boat ride across stormy seas.

"Mother! This is three right here!" Peter shouted over the crowd waving his hand as he led the group. A Large red train screeched to a halt in front of them, and they where ushered back so that the passengers could get off. The children watched in excitement as many English/Spanish children filed off the train into the arms of their anxious relatives.

"What does she look like?" Susan asked whilst on the tips of her toes. "She is over there," Mrs Pevensie pointed, running over and embracing the young girl she had pointed at.

She wore glasses over her dark brown eyes and her messy hair was up in an equally messy bun her tanned skin contrasted greatly to her English features. She was awkwardly tall and seemed very clumsy at first glance, she wore white flats with a polka dotted dress and a very large men's trench coat.

"Children this is Caroline Pearce, Caroline meet Peter, Susan Edmund and Lucy" Mrs Pevensie said as she gestured for Peter and Edmund to take Caroline's luggage.

"Now lets get home before dark, yes," Mrs Pevensie said as she led the children back to a small black car. Her smile soon turned into confusion as she searched her bag for the keys.

"Oh dear, children just wait here I'll be right back, I promise!" she said as she rushed back into the chaotic station.

"So Caroline, I suppose it's alright with you if I call you Carrie?" Edmund said.

"I suppose it's alright if I call you Eddie then?" Caroline smiled. "Miss Pearce, I believe we have a deal then or should I say Carrie" Eddie said as he shook Caroline's hand causing all the children to laugh.

"So I take it your from Spain then" Susan said, picking up on Caroline's slight accent

"Yes, My mother is from a small island owned by Spain called Telmaria, but I moved to Manchester when I was three and then back to Cordoba in Spain during the war."

"Telmaria?" Lucy smiled with excitement.

"Could you tell us about this place Carrie?" Peter said standing forward all children giving their full attention to Caroline.

"Oh it's nothing special, very small I guess, I haven't been there since I was three, sorry" Caroline replied to the children's disappointment, quickly seeing their faces drop she one interesting thing flooded her mind.

"Oh well there one thing, a cave people said was magic, if you walked in, you would walk into another magical land, where many strange things happen, but it was myth I guess." Caroline said laughing at the thought of a magical cave.

"Wow! Pete did you hear that! A cave!" Lucy said excitedly hitting Peter's shoulder, which by the way was also smiling.

Lightning suddenly crashed.

" Goodness, did you have an umbrella Carrie?" Susan asked. "Yes" Caroline said but a queer thing began to happen, as she looked up behind the children she noticed that with every streak of lightning, buildings turned into castle, lampost turned into trees and all the roads fell leaving only a bridge as the road they stood on and even the lightning itself became brightly coloured fireworks exploding in the now dark blue skies. Speechless she pointed as the Pevensies turned and smiled.

"Were back!" They all hugged each other and laughed as Caroline stood in shock and confusion.

"Where are we? What has happened? Where is everyone?" Caroline said shaking with fear.

" Don't be scared Carrie, I'll explain all later" Peter said as he grabbed Carrie's hand and led her along with the other siblings toward the large gate.

"Long live King Caspian and his radiant wife to be!" A voice shouted as fireworks went off. Susan's face dropped.

"Don't worry Su" Lucy said patting Susan's back.

"Children" A gallant voice exclaimed. Caroline had looked around for the person, only to see a small mouse talking.

The mouse had a feather behind one ear and a small minature sword in his right hand. He walked towards them and bowed.

"You are a… mouse," Caroline whimpered.

"Yes, I am infact a mouse" The mouse replied slightly annoyed.

"Oh" Caroline's face whitened, and she suddenly fell into Peter's arms.

"Oh dear, I take it she is new?" Reepicheep said looking up at Peter.

"Yes, very new." Edmund replied as Peter hoisted Caroline over his shoulder and led the children back into Telmar.


	2. the message

Ok everyone

Ok everyone!! I'm still alive. I've just had so much Writers block I cannot begin to tell you lol. Pretty Soon (Tomorrow soon) I will post a new chappie. I PINKY SWEAR!! Thanks to: Godsgracie12 for being my first review EVER!! claps and all the other readers that faved and alerted (if those are words lol) and keep reviewing! I don't know if you like me I don't get reviews!!

**xxpacific.babe **


	3. eavesdropping

**WOW writeoutloud x i love your story In Our Hands. i should really review lol.**

**ok here it is as promised 3rd Chapter posted. I don't feel so good about this chappie but I hope you like...**

xx.lala

Disclaimer: I own. NOTHING. accept for Caroline. (If i did own something. You'd be the first to know)

Caroline slowly opened her eyes, which was hard due to the light shining brightly through the bright red curtains that hung from ceiling, blocking off a small balcony.

"What a weird place..." She muttered as she slowly stood up noticing she had been changed into a long white dressing gown, she slowly took in the room, by looking at all the knick knacks around the place among the knick knacks there was a small book, with drawings and old writing, a sword with weird markings down the centre, armour draped over a wooden chair in the corner and finally a piece of parchment that had a large inkspot on the top, curious Caroline slowly opened the letter to see what it had read:

_Caroline,_

_Hope you are feeling well, come meet us soon._

She slowly folded the note and opened the large wooden door, to a great long hall. She could only hear an small outline of what seemed to be fight between Susan and some other person, curious she crept up to the door and listened in, as she heard the two people fight inside the room...

"How could you Caspian! Marry so soon after I leave?? I thought I shared something with you!" Susan growled her face turning red.

"You do share something with me! I had no choice! I must marry within a week! It was only announced last night she isn't here yet." Caspian pleaded.

"If you loved me you would cancel it and marry ME!" she shouted.

"I can't, Susan, Aslan said himself, he handpicked me a wife! He said she would arrive soon!"

"When?" Susan said sounding defeated.

"Soon. That is all i know Susan I swear" Caspian replied pulling Susan into a hug.

_This must be Susan's Lover... _Caroline Thought.

She watched the drama unfold, and the stupid clumsy fool she was, she let herself trip over the train of her dressing gown, fall through the door, scrape her arm on the wood and right into the middle of Susan and Caspian's lover quarrel, which would've ended with a kiss but, caroline had so kindly dropped in. Stung by the pain she grabbed her arm and rolled on the floor in pain, much to susan's annoyance.

"Oh Hello there..." Caroline said noticing where she was, she closed her eyes in the hopes of dissapearing _damn me and my clumsy self. _she thought as she opened one eye to see if she was where she hadn't hoped to be.

"Hello, Caroline. Didn't Peter say you where meant to be with him?" Susan said her words dripping with dissaproval.

"Erm, I was just passing by and I heard you in here and knocked a little too fast, and the rest is history I guess" Caroline said smiling clumsily, she turned her head as she felt two stong arms help her up, to see Caspian. He was tall,tanned and had long black hair,she could understand why Susan whould fight over such a man, he smiled as she backed away blushing.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly, I am King Caspian." He said speaking in a similar spanish accent to Carolines, he held out his hand for Caroline to shake.

Caroline slowly took his hand and shook whilst trying to find words to say.

"Caroline" She replied smiling foolishly before noticing Susan's death glare piercing a hole in her body.

"Carrie here you are! I've been looking for you every where!" Edmund burst in the room, with Peter and Lucy looking in behind him.

"Come on Carrie! Lets go get that bandaged up, there are people you must meet" Lucy said rushing in and winking at Caroline.  
In the Corner of Caspian's eye he caught Caroline mouthing Thankyou to the small lucy, which caused him to smile.

Lucy Swiftly led Caroline out of there and towards a small room, which had a tub full of hotwater and bandages next to it."Wow Its as if you knew!" Caroline muttered amazed at how prepared Lucy was. "I figured you were clumsy and and the loud bang on the floor was really effective" She smiled as she lifted the bloodstained sleeve and started dabbing on Caroline's wound.

"Lucy, who was Caspian to Susan?" Caroline said, not thinking and letting words fall out of her mouth.

"Caspian and Susan fancy each other I guess, but with Caspian marrying, I guess it shouldn't be allowed now" Lucy said quietly dabbing.

"What a shame." Caroline mumbled. In ways it did feel like a shame to Caroline, but in more deceiptfull ways, Caroline found herself Liking Caspian.

"Do you like him?" Lucy said smiling up at Caroline.

"Yes. He is quite nice... looking" Caroline said thinking aloud.

Both Lucy and Caroline laughed, not noticing Caspian had been listening outside to their conversion...


End file.
